Desire
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: Sleep well?" he said laughing while looking at her soaked undergarments. Sasu/Saku Story, Warning Rated M: For lemons. Working on Chapter 2! Finish! Story completed! Review Review Review!
1. Chapter 1

_His towering body hovered over her petite upper torso, making her shiver in both fear and excitement. The raven haired ninja smiled playfully, and then suddenly started to rain soft kisses on her jawline, all the way down to the valley of her breast. Sasuke gently raised his head, waiting on approval from his beauty to continue his dirty goal for tonight. She nodded sexily and gently bit her lower lip, trying to act very seductive, even though in his onyx shade eyes, she already was._

_Slowly he slipped his tongue from his soft, pursed lips, and lowered his head licking the tip of her right, peaked nipple, and started to trail his way to her naval, and then to her inner thigh. Sasuke kissed every part of her lower body, purposely missing her wet, pulsating womanhood. Sakura pouted in his direction, wanting him to finish what he started, and he just chuckled and crept towards her ear. _

_"Kiss me first Sa-ku-ra", he whispered._

_Seconds after his addicting words, she grab the back of his coal locks, and started to kiss him, urging him to touch her, feel her, and taste her. Even though, maybe it might be last time she would ever see him again, besides in her torturing memories, day dreams, and wet dreams._

_"Sasuke please!" she pleaded with a frown, he could not refuse._

_" Now, now Miss Sakura," he said with a sinister smile. " What are you wanting from me?" _

_He slowly rubbed the tip of her swollen clit with the rough patch of skin from his thumb, making her writhe, reminding him he could control her, even in bed. The raven haired ninja continue to tease her while playing with her, and then decided he wanted to cup her left breast in his manly built hands. Sasuke began to pinch her nipple making her whine and wrap her leg over his._

_" Sakura, you naughty girl," he said with a grin plastered on his face. _

_Knowing that gave him the oppurtunity, Sasuke let go of her breast and cupped her bottom in his hands, and lightly began to squeeze her cheeks, making her moan wanting more._

_"Sasuke please," she begged him. _

_"Sasuke what?" he said mockingly._

_"Sasuke kun," she pouted._

_"That's what I thought you said," he said raising his eyebrows, and flipping her onto her back. _

_He got onto his knees, and grabbed her by her waist pulling her closer to him. He plunged his tongue into her wet core making her eyes widen, and her hands attach to the covers. He shoved his slick tongue as far as he could licking her juices, tasting her sweet nectar, making him selfishly want more._

_Sakura shaked and moaned feeling him lick the spot where she felt the most pleasure, and in response the pink haired kunoichi grabbed his hair, pulling him in deeper inside her. Of course, he did not deny her invitation. _

_" Oh Sasuke, " she moaned._

_" Oh Sasuke kun" she grunted, letting him bite softly on her clit._

_"Oh..."_

"Sasuke?" she said awaking from her sleep.

Sakura confusingly looked around her dark room, slowly remembering that she went to bed hours ago. She bit her lower lip, and grabbed her pillow placing it over her face.

"No, no, no!" she she shouted into the drool stained pillow. Her breath started to stagger in anxiety, and then she threw the object across the darkened room in anger.

"It was only a dream?" she whispered to herself in confusion.

She fell back onto her mattress, and shook in sadness. Tears began to form in her eyes, and one lone tear cunningly made its way down the side of her face. Suddenly in reaction, Sakura flicked it away, and sluggishly sat herself up.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed and slipped on her pink slippers making her way to the bathroom. Sakura closed the door behind her and made way to look at herself in the mirror. She looked exhausted, with her eyes dark with lack of sleep, and her face looked pale in the dim light of the bathroom. The pink haired kunoichi just sighed and opened the closet door, and grabbed a white towl from the shelf. She flung the towel over the shower rod, and crept towards the hot and cold knobs adjusting it at the right temperature. She stripped herself of her slippers, white see-through nightgown, black bra, and black, soaked panties, and swiftly threw them into the dirty clothes hamper. The pink haired kunoichi eased herself into the tub, found herself slowly, but carefully relaxing in the shower, making her feel a tiny bit better. Sakura grabbed the strawberry shampoo from the ledge of the tub, squirted some into her shaky hands, and began to massage it into her scalp. The pink haired kunoichi continously rubbed her head, until her arms grew tired. She hurriedly rinsed her pink locks and closed her jade eyes.

_"Oh Sasuke kun,"_ the words echoed throughout her mind. Her seductive voice from her dream made her shake her head, as if she was trying to free the lust filled words from her already over crowded mind.

"It felt so real," she said trying to convince herself otherwise.

Sakura sighed once again and began to lather herself with body wash, trying her best to cleanse herself from anymore profanities that found their way inside her thoughts. She kept scrubbing and scrubbing, until her pale skin reddened with stress. Finally, after rinsing off, she twisted the shower knobs in the off direction, and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her petite body.

_And at the moment._ The pink haired kunoichi heared a piece of fabric fall to the floor.

Sakura quickly flung the shower curtains open to see the intruder, but then suddenly stared blankly at the figure that sat on the toilet examining her panties.

"Sleep well?" he said laughing while looking at her soaked undergarments.

Sakura stared in disabelief, but eventually found herself blushing at his comment he made towards her.

"Sasuke," she said in shock. "What...What are you doing here?"

He avoided her question, and started his own conversation with her. "It's hard to believe such a good girl like you would have such naughty dreams Sa-ku-ra," he said with a sinister smile that was obviously up to no good. The raven haired ninja trailed his finger against her precum that layed on her soaked panties, and with disbelief, stuck his wet finger into his mouth tasting it.

"You taste so good." he said seductively. " If I could I would ravish you right now." "But I can wait." Sasuke said while winking.

The pink haired kunoichi's face reddened even more. "S..Sa..Sasuke," Sakura said stuttering " I thought, you wouldn't come back until you..." she gulped in nervousness. "Got your revenge."

He chuckled maliciously. "I've already completed goal number one." Sasuke stared at her with intense eyes. "I"m here for goal number two."

Sakura felt herself burning up, knowing exactly what he meant by " goal number two". She swallowed a hard, long swallow. " Rebuild his clan," she thought to herself.

Sasuke laughed at her reaction. " If you don't want to Sakura," he said while heading towards the bathroom window. " I guess there's always Ino who could..."

"Wait," Sakura shouted across the room.

The raven haired ninja's smile broadened in amusement. " Yes?" he said waiting for an answer.

Sakura didn't bother telling him that Ino already had her sights set towards the puppet master in the sand village, but she decided not to take the risk of Ino pig changing her mind.

"I.." The pink haired kunoichi whispered.

"Yes?" Sasuke said mockingly.

"I will bear your children." she tried stating confindently.


	2. Chapter 2

"As I thought you would." Sasuke gleamed at her with fierce eyes.

Sasuke licked his lips and made his way towards the frightened pink haired kunoichi. He eyed her with his sharigan filled orbs and chuckled.

" I can see you still have a strong attraction to me, don't you Sakura?" he said letting the words fall from his moistened lips.

Sakura gulped and her uneven breath began to hitch in fear.

"For the pass few days, I've noticed that you can be quite the naughty little girl, my cherry blossom." He said while chuckling.

He held out her soaked panties, and winked. "Ever wonder why you have so many wet dreams at night Sakura?" He asked her passionately. Suddenly, his sharigan sparkled, and he smiled viciously. "I can be blamed for that one."

The dark haired ninja climbed into the tub and backed Sakura up against the wall, and he smiled. He grabbed onto her towel and let it fall onto the floor.

"You won't be needing this."

Sasuke snaked his muscled arms around her soaking body and he lowered his head meeting in the valley between her wet mounds. He started to trail his rough tongue down her stomach until reaching her naval. He got onto his knees, and stared up at Sakura, whose face was deep with red. He grinned sinisterly and raised his hands gently until reaching her ass. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and he began to lightly squeeze. The pink haired kunoichi's emerald eyes began to flutter, and she gently bit her lower lip as if she tried to resist his pleasuring touch. He deactivated his sharigan letting his beautiful onyx eyes glistened in her direction. He lowered his view downward and stared at her lower body. He gently pried her thighs open and smiled in excitement.

" Your soaked," he said while moving his head closer to her pulsating womanhood.

Instead of using his calloused fingers to examine her, he slips his tongue from his lips and lightly licks her slit. Her eyes slowly began to widen, but she does not struggle. Instead she bites her tongue from making any noises that might influence him any further.

"Sakura, I will get you to moan," he says sexily.

He stops licking her opening and stops to taste her nectar.

"You taste so good," Sasuke says while he begins to stand.

He presses his clothed, rock solid body against her slippery skin, and she turns her head in embarrassment. He gently places his lips onto her bare shoulder and lightly kisses it, making her close her jade eyes in disbelief.

"Sasuke," she lets his name escape her mouth.

The dark haired ninja stares at her with achievement. He continues to kiss her soft skin, and begins trailing his velvety lips onto her collarbone. His ebony hair tickles her chin, and she starts to feel overwhelmed. Sakura's body begins to tremble under his touch; she suddenly has the urge to touch him. As he kisses her neck, she brings up her shaking hands and clasps them onto his raven locks. The pink haired kunoichi lets a moan break from her peachy lips. Sasuke stops to claim her lips, hushing her moan. Realizing he cannot bear hearing her like this, at least not until he begins to taint her virgin walls. He tastes her warm lips, and begins to feel addicted. If he had known that she had taste this good, he would have kissed her a long time ago.

He slips his broad hands onto her lower back and starts to rub her up and down, feeling her silky skin against his gnarled fingertips. He places his mouth against her reddens ears, and blows a little into her ear, making her bare skin tingle.

" I will you make you beg for me," he whispers to her threateningly.

He brings his hands up from her lower back and holds them up focusing them before taking her breast into his hands. Sasuke cups her mounds into his rough palms and starts kneading them like dough. Her mouth opens and she groans in complete pleasure. Sasuke bends slightly and takes a peaked nipple into his mouth. He rotates the nipple into his cavern and starts to nibble slightly. She cries out in pure bliss. Suddenly, realizing he could not deny her moans anymore he feels that hearing her whimpers makes him wild. He loves the sounds she makes when he tortures her.

"Sasuke," she breathes. She wraps her petite arms around his muscled neck and bites her lower lip.

He lets go of her nipple, and when uncovered had a love mark at the tip of the peak. The pink haired kunoichi grips onto his arms and embraces him. The rough fabric caresses her skin, and she shutters. His body heats surrounds her like a covers of a blanket. Her heart feels like it's about to explode into her chest, and when he bites onto her neck, she melts.

"Sasuke," Sakura pleads to him.

He half smiles and but does not return the embrace, instead he closes her in against the shower tile, and kisses her madly. Her hands explore his body; she cannot resist the temptation of his taking off his unnecessary clothes. She grabs onto his shirt, and tries to lift off him, and with a little help she does. His chiseled chest is exposed and Sakura feels herself intimated by his rock hard body. His towering muscles press closer to her skin, and she moans. Sasuke kisses her neck, and Sakura falls into his massive grip. Suddenly he lifts her up into his bulging arms, and carries her out of tub. Whiles he takes her into her moonlit room; he kisses her, distracting her from what he's going to do to her. As he's about to lay her onto the mattress, the pink haired kunoichi stares into his obsidian eyes, and she smiles. Sasuke stares at her confusingly, but still climbs onto the bed after. She glides her petite body underneath him, and embraces him again. Sasuke takes the hint and wraps his arms around her delicate waist and kisses her softly.

"Sasuke." She groans from underneath him.

She feels his covered shaft hardened against her thigh, and she can't help but get cold chills. He starts to trail kisses from her lips, to her neck, to her bare stomach, and finally he meets her thighs. He watches in allure when he sees her sweet nectar run down her leg, and onto the sheets. She blushes wildly, and Sasuke smiles in amusement.

"Sa-ku-ra," he says while he starts to lick the juices from her leg. He lifts up his head, and chuckles. "What's all this?" he mockingly laughs.

He moves his slick tongue slowly against her skin, and eventually makes it to her inner thighs. Sakura's breath gets carried away, as she waits for his tongue to be inside her pulsating core.

"Sasuke." She cries.

Sasuke laughs at little, and then kisses the entrance.

"This is familiar." He thinks to himself.

He sucks onto her clit, and starts to massage it with his middle finger. She whimpers wanting him.

"Sasuke what?" he says slowly, trying to trigger her memory.

"Sasuke kun!" she hurriedly shouts.

He plunges his tongue inside her, and she lets a long moan escape her mouth. Suddenly a whole bunch of juices leave her womanhood, and fills up his mouth. He swallows in excitement, and continues to lick her clean. She starts to become fidgety and grabs onto Sasuke's raven locks. She groans a long groan, as he forces his tongue further into her. Suddenly a low pressure hits her stomach, and she cries out with a long moan, as an explosion of her juices leak from her and into his mouth. He begins to clean her orgasm fluids, and he smiles successfully.

The dark haired Uchiha looks down onto the tired but still excited Sakura. She lifts herself up from the mattress and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him fiercly and becomes hotter as she tastes her own nectar that lingered on his soft lips. As she kisses him, she grabs onto the purple thread-like belt from his pants. The pink haired kunoichi pulls his hardened length from his pants, and Sasuke looks at her shockingly. She squeezes the tip and a bunch of pre-juices leave from it. She licks the tip clean, and he onyx eyes flutter excessively. Suddenly she surrounds the head of his shaft with her mouth and goes down slowly. A grunt escapes the raven-haired ninja's mouth. Sakura begins to bob and her head up and down, and pulls onto his manhood with her hands. His pre-juices make it's way into her mouth, and she hungrily swallows it tasting the silvery liquid. He groans when she tries to fit all of himself into her mouth. She moans when he grabs her hair, and brings her down onto his pulsating manhood. Finally, he grunts a long grunt, and his shaft shoots his seed into her mouth, and she swallows all of his liquid.

He lifted her up off his shaft, and wrapped his arms around her caressing her body in his grip.

"Sakura," he whispered into her ear.

Gentle tears ran down her face, but she quickly wiped them away before he could see.

"Sasuke." She cried as he rubbed his length against her tender entrance. " I…"

He laid her down onto the mattress, and slowly pushed his shaft inside her, making her clamp her fingers onto the bed sheets. A tinge of pain hit her suddenly, and she cried out until he hushed her with a kiss. Sakura wrapped her petite arms around him and then tried to adjust herself to his massive size. After minutes of intercourse, the pink haired kunoichi started to feel the pain evaporate into pleasure. Low moans left her mouth, and Sasuke began to push harder.

"Sakura," he grunted while claiming a kiss from her lips.

Groans left the pink haired ninja's mouth, as he quickened the pace. She felt him breaking through her barrier as he filled himself all the way inside her soaked core. They rhythmically swayed together, as Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her lovingly, and caressed her face into his palm. He kept gently kissing her every time he entered her warm core. The way he looked at her while they made love, yes made love, she felt herself becoming teary eyed. He swiped her warm tears away; knowing why she cried when they were so close, close like one person.

"Sakura," he said while he claimed her luscious lips.

"Sasuke," she cried when slipped her tongue inside his mouth.

They rocked back and forth as he slipped his shaft inside her. Sakura moaned when he hit her "Spot", and a gasp of pleasure filled her lower body. Her stomach began to tingle, and she began to writhe, as she had her second orgasm. Her nectar surrounded Sasuke's length, and he became overwhelmed. Finally, he let a low, and then a high grunt escape his mouth. Sasuke filled Sakura's womb with his seed, and he toppled on top of her. She kissed his neck, and ran her nimble fingers through his raven shade hair.

"Sasuke," She whispered into his ear. "I…"

Sasuke lifted himself up with his well-built arms and kissed her softly.

" I love you." He said before he took her into arms.

He bear hugged her, and she began to cry.

" I love you too." She cried.

Sasuke pulled the sheets over their naked bodies, and pulled Sakura's petite body close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. He began to rub her stomach, as they drifted off to sleep.

_Several months later._

Sakura stood on the balcony rubbing her pregnant belly. Sasuke came outside while carrying a tray of food, and drinks. He sat them down on the table, and gestured for Sakura to come here. He kissed her lips, and bent down and lifted her shirt a little. He kissed her belly, and rubbed it gently. Finally, after cooing at her stomach, and looked up at his beautiful Sakura. He smiled happily and took a box from his pocket.

"Sakura," he said while opening the lid. "Will you make me that happiest man alive." He said while a tear ran down his cheek.

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she began to cry non-stop.

"Yes!" she said while hugging onto him tightly.

_That night they made love over and over again, to celebrate the love that they shared as the happiest couple in all of Konoha._

Now I bid you adieu! Love to all!

~Lavenderkunoichi.


End file.
